


Home is where Sam is

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sam in some make up, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Dean coming home from college and being shocked when he sees Sam for the first time. Gone is the little boy Sam was when he left and in his place is this tall, amazingly sexy, and somewhat androgynous adult. Sam wears skin tight girl’s jeans and oversized rock t-shirts, his hair is long, falling past his shoulders, and he wears eyeliner and pale pink lipgloss. Dean knows he shouldn’t want Sam, yet he can’t help himself. It’s as if Sam crawled into his brain and became every one of Dean’s dirty fantasies wrapped up in one seductive package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where Sam is

Dean stretched a little, after he set his bags down on the bed and looking around his old room. It was nearly exactly the way he left it, though his old tv was missing and a new one was in it’s place. Man it felt good to be home. Four years off at college and not seeing either of his parents and expecially not Sam nearly killed him. Though he got his degree, got a job back here at a auto shop and had a good bit of money in the bank from the work he was doing at college. That was the reason that he hadn’t been around, to busy working and trying to stay in school to try and come home. Even on the holidays it didn’t make sense to come home when it would just kill him to have to leave again. But now he was back and couldn’t wait for Sam to come home.

When he first arrived, he was kind of heartbroken that Sam wasn’t there waiting for him, but he tried to quiet that down. After all, he was the one that was gone for four years with only phone calls and letters between them. His parents were there though, telling him how proud they were and that they were happy to have him back. When he asked about Sam though, they shared a look and Mary said he had a part time job and would be back later. So he just soaked up their attention, letting Mary fuss over him while John laughed and told her to calm down. Dean didn’t mind though, it felt nice to be back. The two of them eventually did have to go to work, sharing another look when Dean mentioned Sam again.

The looks in a way bothered him, since he already was saddened that Sam wasn’t there when he came home. What if Sam didn’t love him any more? Or didn’t want Dean back in their lives after being gone for so long? He did his best to not think on it to much, since he just hopped it was nothing. Right in the middle of deciding whether he wanted to go raid the fridge, he heard the front door open and close. Smiling wide, he left the room and went down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and trying to hold in a gasp. He could see a bit why his parents were sharing those looks.

When Dean had left, Sam was a shorter than him with always messy hair and absolutely scrawny. That wasn’t the case of the man that now stood before him, looking at him with wide eyes. Sam was now at least 4 inches taller than him, his dark brown hair a lot less messy, though it reached past his shoulders. Dean couldn’t really take the time to appreciate the Led Zeppelin, over sized, shirt he was wearing when he noticed he was wearing tight girl jeans. Sams eyes that were still wide were rimmed with eye liner and his lips had a pale pink gloss on them.

“Dean” Sam said softly, snapping Dean out of his mild shock.

Shaking his head a little, he smiled and walked more into the living room. “Hey Sammy”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here this morning” Sam said, still looking like any minute Dean was going to start yelling at him.

“It’s ok, mom said you have a job” Dean replied, holding out his arms.

Dean only had a second to admire Sams dimples that now cut deep into his cheeks before his arms were full of Sam. Giving him a tight hug, Dean rested his chin on Sams shoulder, trying to tell his body to behave itself. After letting go, he barely realized Sam had asked him if he was hungry and he found himself nodding. Following Sam into the kitchen, he tried to keeps his eyes off his little brother, but found it nearly impossible.

It wasn’t that Dean really had a type, he would go for anyone that showed interest in him. Though at night, when he didn’t have a bed mate and just his hand to use, he would find himself thinking of the same thing. Pink lips wrapped around his cock or a male bouncing in his lap, long hair to grab onto. A nice ass that looked amazing in jeans, but you had to work for a look from a big tee-shirt. Sometimes even a big male to toss him around, make him be the bitch and suck down his cock.

And he’d be damned if Sam didn’t seem to fit all of those in one very nice looking package. Dean tried his best to stop thinking about it though as Sam cooked them up some alfredo, which is something he could make even better than Mary.

“So how was college?” Sam asked, making Dean realize he hadn’t said anything yet.

“It was ok, long and pretty boring. You still thinking of going to the one that’s just a few cities away?” He asked, remember Sam was pretty unsure last time they talked.

“Yea, I found out I got a full ride there” Sam smiled over his shoulder, his dimples out in full shine again.

“Awesome and you won’t have to stay there, can just bum around here”

“Yea, that’s one of the more awesome perks”

Once the food was done and they talked a bit more about the school, Sam served it before sitting across from Dean. While they ate, Dean had to work on not watching Sam eat, the white sauce teasing him as every once and a while it dripped down Sams chin. He also realized that the slurping sounds Sam was making, was doing things to his cock that was no very much awake.

‘Stop it, he’s your brother’ He tried yelling at his mind, though it didn’t seem to make a difference.

Soon enough, to Deans relief Sam finished eating and put their plates in the sink.

“So, what now?” The younger asked, leaning against the counter and looking like pure sin.

“I don’t know, what sounds like fun” Dean did his best to not think of what REALLY sounded fun and involved bending Sam over the kitchen table.

Sam looked at him for another moment, looking torn before pushing off the counter and moving over to Dean. Pressing his shoulder, Dean tried to fight for a second before Sam pulled the chair back and straddled his lap.

“Sammy” Dean said, his voice shaking a little.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you looking” Sam said, biting his pink bottom lip.

“Sam, we’re”

“I know we’re brothers and I don’t care” He said, wrapping his hands around the back of Deans neck. “And I don’t think you do either”

Sam ground his hips against Deans, causing a moan to slip from his lips. “Sammy”

“Please, I’ve wanted you for so long. I was so scared that when you saw me you were going to hate me and ask me what the fuck was wrong with you”

“What ever makes you happy, Sammy”

“Don’t say that unless you really mean it” Sam said, moving his lips to nearly touching Deans. “Because you, being with you, would make me happy”

“Sammy” Dean breathed out.

“Please?” Sam said softly, brushing his lips against Deans.

Dean wanted to say no, give him brother a chance to find someone else, someone that he could show off. Though that thought made a strike of jealousy shoot through him at the thought of some faceless man touching him. At some one else pressing Sam into a mattress and fucking him, then breaking his heart. That made his decision for him, leaning in the extra inch and pressing their lips flush together.

Sams moan was sweet and untainted as he wrapped his arms more full around Deans neck, leaning the elders head back and kissing him harder. Deans hands lifted the back of the shirt Sam was wearing, his hands grabbing onto the perfect ass. Pressing down again, Dean could feel Sams cock trapped in the tight confines of his jeans. Sam was mumbling Deans name over and over as Dean started grinding up against him.

“So hot, Sammy” Dean panted, pulling Sams hips hard, nearly painfully, against his.

“Fuck, Dean. Want, need, fuck” Sam whimpered, practically shaking with the need to come.

“Come for me” Dean gasped into Sams ear, pulling his as close as possible.

With another moan, that Dean was almost sure the neighbors could hear, Sam locked up in his arms, come seeping through his jeans. Just a few more grinds against Sams over sensitive cock, Dean came, moaning against Sams throat. As they sat there panting, coming down, he could feel Sam starting to tense a little. He couldn’t blame him, he could feel the wrong starting to seep in a little, but at the same time he couldn’t find it in him to regret it.

Tangling his fingers in Sams hair, he gave it a little tug, causing Sam to look at him.

“What do you say, we get cleaned up and then you can show me what there is to do around here since I’ve been gone?” He asked, giving Sam a small kiss that told the younger everything he needed to know.

“Yea, I think I can do that” Sam smiled, giving him another kiss. “I can do that”


End file.
